pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 5
Mt. Battle Mt. Battle is a place where 100 trainers await you to battle. Cipher has commanded an attack here, led by Cipher Admin Dakim. Dakim is on Zone 10. You have to face nine other trainers before you get to him. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Rider m.png 75px |prize= 350 |class=Rider |name=Turo |game=Colo |location=Mt. Battle |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter.png 75px |prize= 592 |class=Hunter |name=Drovic |game=Colo |location=Mt. Battle |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Rider f.png 75px |prize= 370 |class=Rider |name=Kimit |game=Colo |location=Mt. Battle |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Rider m.png 75px |prize= 370 |class=Rider |name=Riden |game=Colo |location=Mt. Battle |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter F.png 75px |prize= 608 |class=Hunter |name=Telia |game=Colo |location=Mt. Battle |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo St.Performer.png 75px |prize= 350 |class=St.Performer |name=Nortz |game=Colo |location=Mt. Battle |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter.png 75px |prize= 592 |class=Hunter |name=Weeg |game=Colo |location=Mt. Battle |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Cipher Peon f.png 75px |prize= 1,480 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Kison |game=Colo |location=Mt. Battle |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Cipher Peon m.png 75px |prize= 1,480 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Berin |game=Colo |location=Mt. Battle |pokemon=3 }} | | | Before you do anything…go back and save! On the 10th Zone stands the self-proclaimed "mighty" Dakim. You now get another FMV. Dakim and the Area Leader, Vander, are talking. Dakim punches Vander because Vander won't give up the Time Flute. Eventually, Dakim sees you and battles you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Dakim.png |size=75px |prize= 4,000 |class=Cipher Admin |name=Dakim |game=Colo |location=Mt. Battle |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | You did save before this battle, right? I hope so because this guy is tough. He loves using the infamous Protect/Earthquake combo to keep his Pokémon safe and obliterate yours. Keep Noctowl for the sake of putting Entei to sleep. Use Croconaw/Feraligatr or Quagsire here. Use Espeon against Marshtomp and hope for the best against Metang. After taking out three of his Pokémon, Entei comes out. This thing is, pun intended, a beast. Use a Confusion or three and use Noctowl's Hypnosis. All I can say is, again, good luck. It may be a long battle. If Entei faints, reset and try again. Finally, after all is said and done here, Dakim will be mad at his loss. Skrub and a female Cipher Peon will come over. Dakim tells him to go back to the Shadow Pokémon Lab. After Skrub leaves, and after some conversation, Dakim leaps off the platform. No really, he does a backflip. Anyways, pick up the shiny thing on the ground. It's the F-Disk. I will explain more about that later. Talk to Vander and he tells you why Cipher attacked. You'll soon find yourself at the reception counter of Mt. Battle. Vander hands you the Time Flute. There are only three Time Flutes throughout the whole Orre region. Use them wisely! Now go and withdraw Entei and save! In the room, there is a chest containing TM47- . There is a trainer outside that you can battle. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Athlete f.png 75px |prize= 624 |class=Athlete |name=Aidel |game=Colo |location=Mt. Battle |pokemon=2}} | | Now head back to Agate Village. Category:Walkthrough